The present disclosure relates to a method and device for transmitting/receiving media content via internet.
Currently, most of digital broadcastings such as terrestrial, cable, satellite, and Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) stream AV content by using MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS).
Additionally, according to the recent rapid growth of internet, a multimedia service providing content by using an Internet protocol (IP) network as a main transport network has been activated. Digital broadcastings such as stereo 3D video broadcasting, Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcasting, multiview 3D video broadcasting, and hologram broadcasting are evolving into a direction more requiring the amount of data transferred.
However, the MPEG-2 TS having a fixed length packet of 188 bytes may be inefficient to transmit a content having a higher resolution than that of an existing HDTV by using the IP network.